Megatron (IDW)
|-|Meagtron (Earth)= |-|Megatron (Stealth Bomber)= |-|Megatron (Dawn of the Decepticons)= |-|Megatron (Miner)= |-|Megatron (Autobot)= |-|Megatron (Holomatter Avatar)= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Megatron, the once evil leader of the Decepticons, is a master planner, constantly a step ahead of any opponent and even ahead of what he wants now, preparing for anything he may want in the future. Recently, Megatron had a change of heart, realizing that he had become a monster. But his cold clinical nature is a front he has to struggle to keep up, as he's quick to anger and quicker to use excessive violence as his answer to any problem. Megatron's trying to change but he's spent such a long time revelling in violence, it may have been a lost cause from the start. Responsible for the deaths of 4.6 billion Cybertronians and over 900 million humans, many consider his change an effort in futility. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A '''| At least '''6-A, possibly higher | 6-A Name: Megatron Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Well over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Decepticon Commander, Gladiator, Miner, Autobot, Forged-Constructed Cold Hybrid, Point One Percenter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Master, Extreme Longevity, Large Size, Transformation (Either into a Walther P-38 pistol, Tank or Driller), Size Manipulation | All previous abilities, except for the transformations, Energy Manipulation, Transformation (Into a B-2 Spirit ), Flight, Teleportation | All abilities from base, except for transformation, Antimatter Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Continent level (Can harm those who can harm him) | At least''' Continent level', possibly '''higher '(Should scale to his durability) | Continent level (Comparable to his base) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Comparable to Arcee) | Subsonic+ ''' movement speed with at least '''Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to Scorponok who lifted Grimlock with little effort, has lifted beings of his own size with ease several times) | At least Class 50, possibly higher (Stronger than before) | Class 50 (Comparable to his Base) Striking Strength: Continent Class (Comparable to Optimus Prime) | At least Continent Class, possibly higher (Stronger than before) | Continent Class (Comparable to his Base) Durability: Continent level (Comparable to Optimus Prime) | At least Continent level, possibly higher (He was not damaged by Optimus Prime's rifle) | Continent level normally (Comparable to his base), Multi-Continent level to Moon level with Forcefields (The forcefield was only partially destroyed by a blast that would destroy half of the planet) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Has consistently fought for weeks at time on several occasions) Range: Extended Melee Range. Several hundreds of meters with Fusion Cannon/Rail Gun Standard Equipment: |-|Base= * Fusion Cannon The fusion cannon is Megatron's signature weapon. It is attached to his right arm and is devastatingly powerful, as shown numerous times. It possesses the power to destroy almost any Cybertronian with one or two blasts, and could easily destroy several city blocks per shot. * Energon Mace Megatron can create a powerful mace made of pure energy on either of his hands, that is strong enough to remove half of Optimus Prime's face in one blow. |-|Stealth Bomber= * Rail Gun Megatron stated that the Rail Gun could destroy an entire city without even being fully charged. |-|Autobot= * Fusion Cannon (Occasionally) Megatron was once shown brandishing his signature weapon, however, it was destroyed in battle and never rebuilt. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of leading thousands of battlefronts simultaneously) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | His internal systems are damaged to the point he can´t consume certain substances. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Stealth Bomber= *'Large Energy Blast' At his peak, Megatron could release a large burst of energy strong enough to destroy the Deceptigod. *'Space Bridging' In this body, Megatron could summon a space-bridge at will, allowing him to travel anywhere in the universe. |-|Autobot= *'Antimatter Manipulation' Megatron has the power to draw Antimatter from a black hole via the portals on his insides. Megatron unleashed the full power of the black hole's antimatter on the Tarn and the D.J.D., slaughtering each and every one of them. *'Forcefield Creation' After the Autobot Trailbreaker died, Megatron took his forcefield generators and used them for himself. The forcefield is strong enough to reflect shots from Tarn and Overlord. Key: Base | Stealth Bomber | Autobot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Gladiators Category:IDW Publishing Category:Mace Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tyrants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antimatter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Preparation Users Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapons Category:Tanks Category:Aliens Category:Aircraft